Heat of the Night
by SkyMaiden
Summary: She had haunted his thoughts and dreams for long enough, somehow, someway the silver-haired male would have the brown-haired angel who continues to tempt him so. Dante x Makoto


**A/N: Here you go Ikari just in case you got no enjoyment out of the first one shot. I decided to try my luck with another.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or Devil May Cry**

* * *

><p>Green eyes stared back into blue as a brown-haired female started making her over to the silver haired-male sitting on his bed. She was wearing a matching black lace underwear and corset top that showed off her well curved body and legs.<p>

"_Damn_," the silver-haired male thought.

He always pictured that she would have a sexy body but to actually see it up close was a major turn on for him.

"You're freaking hot." He told her.

"Oh, you like?"

"I like." He nodded. "Can you just stand there for a minute?"

She stood there for him and all he could do was stare at her. She looked so incredible to him right now. All he really wanted to do was reach over and grab her.

"You really are hot. I'd like to help you get out of those clothes." He told her honestly.

The brunette then slowly began to come towards him once more.

"Dante…" she spoke his name with lust filling up her voice. "I know how much you really want me."

"Oh, do you now?"

She nodded. The green-eyed female pressed her hand on to the side of his face before leaning into kiss him lightly on the lips. Dante returned her kiss with one of his own. Their kiss became harder and more intense as the moments went bye. They soon broke away.

"Is it safe to say that you want me too then?" he questioned.

She wrapped her arms around his neck then began placing some hot kisses against his skin.

"What do you think?"

He just pulled her into another kiss with his arm wrapped tightly around her waist pulling her closer to him.

"I don't know I think you're going to have to convince me a little more."

"Oh yeah,"

She then began to kiss up from his neck downwards. She made a trail of hot, soft kisses down his firm chest. Dante could only enjoy each moment and each kiss.

"That does feel good."

"I can make you feel even better." She spoke as one hand was now on his belt. She undid the belt in a matter of seconds and unbuttoned the button.

"Oh yea, make it better."

He watched in anticipation as the brunette slowly reached into his pants. He waited to feel that soft hand on to his member, but instead….

A loud crash was heard as the blue-eyed male fell out of bed and landed on to the floor.

"Damn," Dante shouted out.

That was the second intimate dream he had of the brown-haired female in the last week. They were getting to be more intense and frequent. Dante sighed and got up from the ground.

"Jeez I really have to stop dreaming about her so much."

Sure there had been an instant attraction for him when he first met the brunette with the bright green eyes but now it was beginning to turn into more of a desire. He didn't think he would be able to keep trying to ignore it. Eventually he would start to give in to it he was almost positive. He went into the refrigerator and scanned it quickly. It was basically empty except for some take out from the previous night, a jug of milk, and something he didn't even want to start trying to figure out what it was only that it had to be there for a while.

"Damn," he spoke. "I need stuff."

There would be time to get groceries later though. He really had more pressing concerns on his mind at this time. Like, what he was going to do about these dreams and feelings he was having towards the brunette.

"Maybe if I had an idea about how she felt."

He wasn't really sure if she felt anything towards him or not. If she did she seemed rather reluctant to admit it. He needed to try and figure out where her head was.

"She might not even want me. She's so hard to read sometimes."

He sat down in a chair and kicked his feet up on to the desk. The blue-eyed male sat back with his hands behind his head just staring up into the ceiling. His mind was still on that latest dream.

"It was getting kind of good too."

He closed his eyes and almost felt like he would drift off to sleep again when the phone nearby him started to ring. He reached for it.

"Hello, what do you want?"

"Hey, to you too." He heard a familiar voice on the other line.

"Ah," he nodded. " Lady, what's up?"

Lady had to be the closest female friend that he had. He did have a lot of respect for the strong young demon hunter.

"I was just checking in to see how you were. Haven't heard from you in a while?"

"Yeah, well I've been busy."

Busy with all this built up sexual energy of course but still nonetheless he had been busy.

"Oh," the woman on the other end of the phone nodded. "You mean you're busy with the new brunette that moved here a while back, um, what was her name again…." She paused as she tried to think.

"Makoto," he finished for her.

"Yeah that's it. So, you made your move yet or what?"

"_Hell, I've been trying to get her to loosen up more."_ "Makoto isn't like the girls I'm used to. She's different."

"You mean that she isn't falling for any of your crap."

"Ouch, that hurts Lady." He feigned sadness. He smiled as he knew that she was rolling her eyes on her end of the phone.

"Whatever,"

"Seriously she is though. There is something special about her."

"She seemed nice enough. She didn't do too bad taking out that demon either." Lady remembered that particular fight.

"Right," Dante agreed. "She kicked ass."

"Okay then if you want this then you should go for it."

"I want to. It's not exactly easy you know it's not like I can read her mind or anything."

"Have you may be thought of asking her?"

He paused for a moment. "Well…you know you could maybe talk to her for me. You know girl to girl, maybe put in the good word."

Lady let out a laugh which made the silver-haired male frown. "What's funny?"

"Nothing, it's just since when did the great Dante need help."

"I don't." he spoke. "This is different though."

"Yea, sure, look I got to go I just wanted to see if you were alright."

"Aw, so you do care?"

"Whatever," she said again but he knew that was of course her way of letting him know that she did indeed care. "I'll talk to you soon."

"Love you too Lady."

"Idiot." She spoke then the line went dead.

He hung the phone back up and decided he would try to get back to sleep. His dreams would probably start back up again but it was a risk he would have to take besides they were pretty pleasant dreams and he also didn't know if he would ever get a chance to make those dreams become a reality. He made his way back to his room but a knock at his front door pulled his attention.

"Who the hell is that?' he couldn't help but wonder.

Dante made his way to the door and opened it only to come face to face with the brown-haired woman he had just literally been dreaming, thinking and talking about.

"Makoto," the surprise was all too evident in his voice.

"Hey," she nodded.

She was the absolute last person he had expected to see especially at this time of night, but he certainly wouldn't be complaining.

"Hey, uh, come in."

He moved aside to allow her to come into his place. It was perfect timing actually because now he could see how she felt or rather if she felt anything.

"What brings you by?"

He then noticed her arm as it was bandaged up in cloth. He walked over to her then reached towards her.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah," she nodded. "It was nothing really just got caught off guard earlier and it cost me. But I'm fine."

"Alright then as long as you're sure. So what brings you by?" he asked again.

She turned towards him. "I had to see you."

"Oh," that was certainly a boost to his ego. He needed to hear words such as that right now. "Did you really now?"

Makoto could see the glint in his blue orbs. "Hey, don't get ahead of yourself over there."

He looked a little disappointed but it quickly faded. "Okay, well what do you need? I'll help if I can."

"Right." She nodded. "Well, I wasn't sure about coming to you really. But I know that in this particular situation I could use your help."

"Okay you hunting demons?"

"Yeah, a friend of mine has gone missing. I need someone with your expertise."

Dante nodded. "You got it babe. I'll help you."

She felt her cheeks turn red as he called her babe. He would usually flirt with her anyway so she was used to it. Makoto had at first found the excessive flirting kind of irritating but she had to admit it was very flattering too and also something she wasn't quite used to either. Dante was different from any of the guys she had ever came encounter with.

"Uh, thank you."

"No, thank me after I help you out. Is that all or is there something else?"

The brunette looked away for a split second. She felt suddenly nervous for some reason but felt that she needed to be brave here.

"I do need to talk to you about something."

"Alright, what is it?"

She looked away again. "Never mind maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all. I'm going to go okay. I'll call you."

He blinked in confusion. She was in such a hurry to leave and it didn't set well with him. She seemed to have something really important on her mind as well. He wanted to hear what it was. Makoto headed for the door but in an instant Dante was standing in front of her blocking her path.

"Wait." He spoke.

"_Shit, that damn speed of his."_

The brunette stared up into his eyes as he looked suddenly serious.

"Don't go like this. If you need to talk say what you have to say."

"Can you please move?" she decided to ask nicely.

"No." he shook his head.

She didn't think it would be that easy to get him to move out of her way. He was a stubborn one much like how she was.

"Dante," she gritted down on her teeth slightly. "I'm serious."

"So am I."

She put her hands on to his shoulders which he caused him to look down at her.

"You're strong." He nodded. "But don't try to move me. I don't want to fight with you. I just don't like being kept in the dark about things."

"It's not important okay."

"It has to be if you came over here at this time of night."

He had a point and they both knew that. Makoto turned her gaze elsewhere for a minute but moved her hands away from his shoulders.

"Dante," she whispered.

He then grabbed a hold of her shoulders. It was now or never. He would say what had been on his mind for quite some time.

"Listen I have something I need to say. It's been bugging me for some time now so I'm just going to come out and say it. Makoto," he gazed down hard into her green orbs. Makoto could do nothing but stare back at the silver-haired male.

"You have been on my mind constantly since we've met. It's getting to the point where I can't really think of anything else sometimes. You're haunting my dreams."

Her eyes widened in surprise.

"What I'm saying to you is that I…" he lowered his mouth to hers. "I' am really into you." Just then he captured the surprised brunette's lips in a kiss. She froze in place not really knowing what to do at this moment. Should she kiss back? She didn't know. Before she could even decide he pulled away.

"I'm tired of pretending that I don't want you." He admitted.

"Dante," she started. "I…I didn't know."

"Yeah," he nodded. "It's been driving me crazy holding back like this. I can't do it anymore."

He put his arms around her waist so that he could pull her closer to him. He kissed her once again but deeper and harder. She loosened up this time around and allowed herself to give in and kiss him back. Slowly her arms went around his neck and then they were backing up. The two of them fell back on to the nearby couch with Dante now suddenly on top of the brunette. She ended up letting out a moan into his mouth. His hands found their way on to her hips but Makoto soon ended the kiss.

"W-Wait…" she breathed out.

Things were going a bit too fast. She needed to slow down a bit and allow herself some time to re-group.

"Do you have feelings for me?" he right away asked.

"Dante,"

"I just need to know that this isn't one-sided. That I'm not the only one feeling these things."

He waited for her to answer but his hands had never left her waist as he was still holding rather tightly.

"Dante I'm not going to lie to you there is something between us. I know it. It's different for me so I guess I just can't help but feel nervous."

He could understand that. He had already said she was different from most girls that he had known. Yet at the same time if there was something there that they were both feeling why couldn't they explore it. What was the worst that could happen?

"I hear you."

"But," she reached up to touch his cheek. "No matter how nervous I am I know that if I didn't act on whatever I'm feeling I would regret it."

"So…" he started.

She then took a hold of his lips this time kissing him just as hard and passionately as he had done with her those previous times.

"Let's not keep wasting any more time." Makoto decided.

"Right," he absolutely agreed with her. To him that had already wasted too much time. He had to give in to this desire for her. He wanted to completely lose himself to his passion. Their lips met at the same time. The two of them were kissing hard and deep with hands exploring each other at the same time. Together they ended up rolling on to the floor from the couch. He wasted no time in pulling off her red tank top and throwing to the side. He went for the bra she had on underneath and looked into her eyes as if he wanted her permission. The brunette gave a nod.

He undid it rather quickly and threw that to the side as well. She found herself reaching towards the pants he was wearing. He was already shirtless which she had already noticed because of his well-toned muscled body. How could she not with such a body as that. Deciding that she wanted to enjoy every moment the brunette ran her hand up and down his chest.

"_Damn, it's firm._"

She then leaned over and started to place kisses along his rock, hard chest and abs which caused the blue-eyed male to moan out slightly. He didn't expect that but it was appreciated. She stopped.

"No, don't stop Makoto I want you to do whatever you want to do."

"Okay," she nodded and so the kisses continued. They were soft and gentle with each one hotter than the next. While she kissed him he reached over to feel and caress her breasts which did cause an appreciative moan from her. His hands traveled up and around in soft, circular motions.

"_Damn these feel nice_."

He leaned over to start kissing one of the delicious looking mounds. He placed hot, warm kisses on one while gently rubbing the other.

"Mmm…" she let out a moan.

Her hand slowly but surely found its way on to the black pants he had on.

"Take them off I know you want to."

She did they both knew that. The brunette pulled them down and they were discarded right away. He did the same with her getting rid of her jeans as well. There they both sat in basically nothing except for the fact that she was indeed wearing a pair of black boy-shorts.

"Oh, those are kind of cute." He couldn't help but notice. "Of course they would be cuter off." He wasted no time in getting rid of them as well. So there the green-eyed girl was in her nude glory and she was absolutely everything that Dante had thought she would be.

"_Yeah, those dreams were accurate_."

Makoto caught him staring at her. "You really like what you see huh?"

"What?" he looked up at her.

She smiled. "It's just you're staring so hard."

"Well it's kind of hard not to stare." He put his hands to her hips and gave it a slow caress. "How could I not when you look like this."  
>He continued to touch her in that soft sensual way which only caused pleasurable feelings to stir up inside of the green-eyed female.<p>

"Dante…" she whispered.

"Yeah,"

"That does feel really good." She admitted.

"Yeah, you do feel good." He agreed.

His hands then traveled a bit lower until they reached her womanhood. He put his hand on top of her but didn't do anything just yet.

"Makoto let me feel you."

She felt the heat in the bottom of her stomach start to rise in anticipation. How could she say no to such a direct request?

"Okay…" she nodded.

He rubbed her outer pussy lips first slowly his fingers when up and down along her. He did this for a few moments until he slowly eased one of them inside of her. She moaned out right away as she felt that digit enter her. He moved in and out at a slow steady pace. There was heat radiating around his finger. He enjoyed that feeling it only made him start to press his finger into her that much harder. Makoto felt so good right now. She then decided however she should not let him get to have all the fun.

She reached over to the young man's member. She took it into her hand and began sliding it up and down his length.

"Mm…" the silver-haired male moaned. Her hand was so soft against his skin. "Harder," he wanted her to grab and stroke him harder. She nodded and began to speed up the process. Stroking the length to the point where she literally felt him start to rise and harden.

"_Whoa_," it took her by surprise for a moment. Dante increased his actions of fingering to meet her fast pace of stroking.

"Shit…" Makoto cried out as the blue-eyed male hit a particular spot.

"Oh, like that huh?" he noticed and concentrated solely on that spot that caused that reaction. He rubbed in soft, gentle motions.

"Y-Yea…" she admitted while still stroking him. He felt incredibly hard. She could literally feel him twitch slightly in her hand. It gave her a sensation knowing that she could make him get this way. She then pulled hard on to his member gripping it tight.

"Fuck," he groaned. "Yeah, that's it. You don't need to be gentle."

Now that she had permission she didn't want to hold back. The brunette put both hands to his cock and stroked hard. Then to his surprise one of those hands fell on to his balls. She grabbed at them equally as hard.

"Damn," it felt great. "Do that again."

She did and twirled them around in her hands which only added to his pleasure, which in turn made him want to pleasure her that much more he added another finger into her warmth and began to attack her. He slammed his fingers deep within her womanhood.

"Fuck…" she cried out.

"Yeah…"

He wanted to get her to climax and he was sure that with just his fingers right now he could do it. All he needed to do was focus on that spot that seemed to make her feel so good. She was doing wonders for him as well. His cock was solid hard in her hands and the treatment she had also shown his balls at the same time was equally satisfying. He felt her getting wetter and hotter around his fingers.

"Damn you feel so good."

"S-Stop…" she moaned out which threw him off but he did as she asked.

"W-What, what do you want me to stop for?"

She caught her breath and slowly let go of his dick. He immediately missed the feeling of her hand to his member.

"If we keep this up like this we're both going to end up cumming."

That was certainly true.

"Yeah, so?"

"I want you Dante." She started. "I need to feel more than just your fingers right now."

The desire was really starting to kick in for her. She wanted and needed to feel all that he had to offer her. Her forwardness was hot and he was definitely more than happy to give her what she wanted.

"You sure?"

"I'm sure."

"Alright, because honestly I really want you too."

Dante kissed her on the lips once more before placing his hardened member at her awaiting entrance. Her shining, wet glistening folds seemed to be inviting him to just slip right in.

"Makoto," he whispered her name. "Are you ready?"

"Yea." She nodded in confirmation.

She was beyond wanting him right now. She needed to get caught up in the moment with the blue-eyed male. He slipped into her slowly and carefully. He was immediately met with the hot wetness.

"Mm…" he groaned out. "You feel so good."

"It…" she could think of nothing right now except the fact that this was happening. He was really inside of her and it felt good. "Move…" she moaned out.

"Yeah," he agreed and began to pump his manhood within her warmth. He leaned over her as he began to increase his speed. She locked her legs around his waist and that only pulled him deeper.

"Ah, fuck…" he appreciated that move as he felt her pussy literally tighten that much more around him.

"Dante…" she called out his name.

He had wanted to hear his name coming out of her mouth in that way for the longest time. It was like music to his ears. He lowered his mouth to her ears.

"You like it?"

"Y-Yea…" she moaned. "Harder…."

"You want more?" he asked while slamming into her harder and faster. Holding on to her hips while pumping into her with a new found intensity.

"Yea…that's it…"

The movements were so intense that her tits began to shake and bounce in front of him which caused him to become almost mesmerized by the motion. He leaned down and licked at one of her swollen nipples.

"You…taste…so….good…" he spoke to her in broken words.

Her sucked hard on the nipple in his mouth lightly licking around and around in soft circles.

"God…yes…"

There was way too much pleasure going on here from his mouth sucking and toying with her nipple to the feel of his steel hard rod slamming into her with each movement. It wouldn't be much longer that was for sure. Suddenly she pulled his face up to hers and kissed him deep moaning hard into his mouth.

"Dante…"

"Makoto," he called back.

"I'm so close…"

He nodded. He then aimed his member at the spot he remembered from his earlier fingering. This would make her orgasm he was absolutely sure of it.

"I want you to cum." He told her before slamming into that particular spot hard.

"Fuck…" she screamed and dug her nails into his back her legs shaking. "Again…"

He nodded and complied he started his movements of going in and out hitting her carefully. It felt so good his repeated actions within her causing so many sensations.

"I'm going to cum."

"Yeah…"

Just like that it was all over she literally clenched down completely on his length and he saw was white for that split second.

"Goddamn it." He ended up letting out a growl. Hot liquids gushing out of her and surrounding his cock. He pumped into her for a few more hard thrusts which prolonged her orgasm. She felt him start to twitch and pulsate hard.

"I'm cumming." He bit down on his bottom lip and released. The feel of his powerful orgasm hit the brunette hard in waves and in turn gave her another orgasm. She came again this time shorter but still just as intense as her first one. Both parties were spent from their intense orgasms. They were both breathing extremely hard panting even. Dante slowed his movements as the pleasure and orgasm came to an end. He leaned down and captured the brunette's lips within his.

"That was good." He told her.

"Good," she repeated then allowed herself to catch her breath. "That was incredible."

He smiled. "Yeah," he agreed. "It was better than anything I could dream up."

They ended it all with one final kiss and Makoto sat to get up with Dante suddenly reaching for her. His firm grip caused her to turn to him.

"Don't go." He stated. "I want you to stay."

Stay the night after what had just went on of course she would. He didn't even need to ask. She gave a nod.

"I wasn't planning on going anywhere."

"Good," he pulled her into a hot kiss. "Because the only place you need to be is in my bed with me."

He had no intention of letting her go now.

"Is that an invitation?"

He gave her another sexy smile and pulled her towards him. "It's an order; trust me I don't plan for either one of us to get any sleep tonight."

Makoto could only turn red for she knew that the silver-haired male meant exactly what he said. He was a man of his word.

"Lucky for you that I'm not tired." She leaned forward to kiss him once more. They both knew that round two would be coming up eventually and there would be no signs of calling it quits.


End file.
